


tony

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Tony has a terrible, horrible, non-good day.Peter spills his juice.





	tony

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt by pastelkit :)
> 
> leave me some more if you have any suggestions at all!

Actually, Tony was a really patient person. Well, he hadn’t always been until Steve had come into his life. The snarky comments never ceased, but Tony hadn’t lost his temper in years. 

That day though, the meeting had taken the last out of him. After waking up completely exhausted, Steve had asked him to drop their 11-year-old, Peter, off at school. 

See, that was not what the problem was. The problem was some dumb soccer mom, who had hit his Tesla in the rear just in front of the school after dropping her kids off as well. So they’d had to fill out a crash report at 8 in the morning, all the while this mother was apologizing and close to tears. 

The tears were, sort of, relatable. A woman who drove a Chrysler van had hit a custom-made Tesla, that would definitely not be inexpensive. 

If Tony had been in a better mood, he probably would’ve just let it go, but he’d been too out of it to realize that. 

At home, Pepper had dragged him to the meeting straight away, not even allowing him to say good morning to his husband, who was actually having a day off. 

Adding to that misery was the fact that Tony had worked extra hard the week before in order to spend this exact day with Steve. 

The meeting included a three hour presentation by Pepper about Stark Industries’ financial situation, catered lunch and then presentations by the heads of each department about development. 

Fast forward 6 hours later, Tony was extremely grumpy. 

“You’ll have to bring something new, Mr. Stark,” the manager of the electronics department concluded the topics discussed. 

Tony sighed in response. “I’m working on it.” 

“Then work harder. We’re running losses.” 

Pepper grabbed her friends at that. No one was stupid enough to talk to Tony Stark in that way, especially not in the vibe he was giving off. “Oh, work harder huh? Let me ask you something. How were your eight hours of sleep last night? I can’t really relate to that because oh surprise, I get two hours every night. Two hours, so that an unthankful little….” Silence for a second. “Like you, can have a job that will not benefit me in any way.”

“Mr. Stark… I-“

“No. Zip it! You are in no place to tell me to work harder. Not at all.” Pepper held on to Tony’s arm again, pulling him out of trance this time. And finally, Tony realized he was losing his temper, and he stormed out of the meeting room, heading straight for his lab. 

He went straight to work on some new super battery for mobile phones. 

After a while, he heard the door to the lab open and in walked Peter with his backpack on and a plastic cup of apple juice in one hand. “Hi daddy,” he squealed and sat down at the table, facing Tony as he took out a math sheet and placed it in front of himself. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said shortly and went straight back to focus on the battery on his desk. 

Peter started to work on his math sheet, distractedly sipping some apple juice on the side. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Tony heard a very obviously too heavy clonk for just plastic onto glass. He almost didn’t want to look over, too pissed at how this day had been treating him already. 

“Oh no. I’m sorry daddy,” he heard Peter say and eventually looked up. Obviously, the kid had spilled his apple juice onto the table. It had soaked half of his homework sheet, the rest was kept in a puddle on the glass table. 

“Damnit Peter!” The boy was already taken aback by his father’s exclamation, who got up and walked around the table, grabbing a roll of napkins on the way. “Look at that, you just ruined your homework sheet! What if you’d hit any electronics, huh? It looks like I’m gonna have to buy you a sippy cup all over again.” 

Tony only then realized in shock how much Peter’s face had changed throughout his speech, and his heart was nearly shattered when he saw tears spill down his son’s soft cheeks. Wow, he was being extremely insensitive that day. 

“P… Peter I…” But he couldn’t finish, because Peter turned around and ran out of the lab, and Tony had no right to blame him. 

He cleaned up the mess made and asked Jarvis to print another version of Peter’s homework sheet, deciding to give the boy time to calm down. 

Peter ran into the living room, all the while sobbing softly, well, as softly as one could anyway. He would’ve gone back to his own room, really, because crying in front of anyone wasn’t cool, right? But instead, he ran into Bucky and Steve sitting on the couch, sipping on some coffee and laughing. 

“Hey kid,” Bucky said because Steve had his back towards him, and then pops turned, and his face softened. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Steve asked in that soft voice he’d been using around upset Peter for 11 years. And Peter really was a pops boy, so all he could do in response was sob harder. 

He ran towards pops, who had already placed his cup back on the couch table and was now ready to cradle Peter in his arms. “Hey there, you’re okay,” he whispered and looked over at Bucky, whose face had turned into that concentrated frown he tended to have before missions. “What happened?” 

Peter, who had buried his face into his father’s chest and was now sitting on his lap facing Bucky, looked up at the two men. “I spilled my juice.” 

Steve gave Bucky a look, who shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“And daddy… He yelled at me.” And Steve had yet another face in his chest. 

Well, this was new. As unbelievable as it sounds, Tony had never yelled at Peter. And for it being over such a silly thing, something must’ve gone truly wrong. Bucky knew that too, and he got up and disappeared in the elevator while Steve consoled his crying son, holding him close and streaking his hair and back softly. “It’s okay.”

Their silence was broken not after long, when Bucky came in, holding Tony at one ear and dragging him towards the couch his husband and son were sitting on. 

“Ouch, Bucky you’re hurting me,” the man said in such a whiny voice, it could’ve been no more than a boy's instead. He was let go then, and given a little push towards the couch. 

“Hey Pete,” he said, heart dropped into a pit of guilt. 

Peter lifted his face out of pops’ chest. The tears had just ceased, and his face was of reddish color now. “Hey dad.” 

And Tony managed to explain to Peter just why he’d been such an a-hole, and of course the boy forgave him, but didn’t hesitate to have daddy do his entire homework sheet because he had wrapped the man around his finger.


End file.
